Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise weight, and more particularly to an exercise biased weight, which has an offset bore located offset a center of mass of the exercise biased weight to generate a downward weight force to against an unwanted shaking movement of the weight body when the exercise biased weight is lifted.